1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power transmitting communication unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been a power transmitting communication unit provided with a function to perform the transmission of electric power in a non-contact manner, and a function to perform communication in a wireless manner. The power transmitting communication unit is provided with, on the same substrate, a communication module, and a power transmission coil that is spirally formed around the communication module (for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-049479).
The communication module, however, is susceptible to a magnetic field of the power transmission coil, and there has been a problem in that the temperature of the communication module rises by eddy currents.